Crimson Paintings
by TinyClownBean1
Summary: AU Oneshot. Ryou Bakura and Yugi Moto happen to cross paths on a train to Tokyo. They make quick friends which leads to another victim being chosen. Never trust a stranger. Mentions of SetoxYami


**Title: **Crimson Paintings

**Author: **TinyClownBean1

**Summary: **AUOne-shotRyou Bakura and Yugi Moto happen to cross paths on a train to Tokyo. Unbeknownst to Yugi the other man is nothing like he seems. Never trust a stranger. (Mentions of SetoxYami)

**Author Notes 1: **This is a one-shot, meaning it will be only one chapter long. The main character is Ryou Bakura, RB, although, it did leave a lot of unanswered questions so I might add one other chapter depending on whether I confused everyone or not. So this might turn into just a short fic.

**Author Notes 2: **This is dedicated to my good friend Alicia Pickett. I offered to write her a one shot and she accepted as long as I followed by some of her terms. I hope you like it Annalee!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugi-oh or any of its characters and really would hate a lawsuit.

------------------------------------

Crimson Paintings

By: TinyClownBean1

------------------------------------

Soft chocolate eyes watched the world pass by him behind a closed window. The train was moving at a constant speed causing everything to blend into a vast blur of random colors.

Ryou sighed softly to himself as his reflection was once again washed away by another sudden down pour. He had been on this train for a good three hours now, and the rains would only stop long enough for his reflection to make another appearance, only to be washed away seconds later.

"Could I join you?" a soft melodious voice suddenly drew his attention to the door. In the doorway stood a short man with large lavender eyes that were partially hidden by golden bangs. He was wearing a small smile and shifting slightly from one foot to the other.

"I don't see why not," Ryou replied politely as the man entered the compartment and slid the door closed silently after him.

"Sorry to bother you, but the two other people I was traveling with…ummm," the man blushed a light scarlet as he seemed to search for the right words, "found more interesting things to do." He was careful to keep his eyes on the ground as he sat down across from Ryou.

"No problem at all. I'm Ryou by the way," he offered the shorter guy his hand.

"I'm Yugi." He grasped Ryou's hand for a quick handshake and they each found something to try to occupy themselves for the rest of their train ride.

Ryou turned his attention away from the currently fidgeting occupant to resume staring out the only window. The storm clouds were a deep gray that seemed to cause the entire world to mimic its color. However, that was fine with him.

"So where are you heading?" Yugi's voice was once again the thing that forced his attention back on the smaller man. He was running his nimble fingers along the edge of his much too large sweater. His creamy skin contrasted nicely with the black silk.

"Honestly…I haven't the slightest idea myself," Ryou laughed a mirthless laugh at his own words. Yugi, however, gave him a quizzical look.

"I don't see how that can be a good thing,"

"Neither do I."

They both sat in an awkward silence. There was little room to say anything else, so Ryou once again tore his gaze from the young man and settled for staring at his hands, which were currently wringing themselves together in his blue jean clad lap.

Yugi opted for glancing down at his loose black pants before switching his gaze back to the other man. Ryou was by far one of the most exotic people he had seen. With his long snowy hair and pale skin, he made quite the attractive individual. That thought caused him to blush and to instantly move his gaze to the plain white ceiling.

"How old are you?" Yugi was unable to keep the question from coming out.

"Nearly nineteen, why?" Ryou replied with one silver brow raised in question.

"I don't know. It just seemed sort of weird for someone at your age to be traveling alone and not have even the foggiest idea of where they're headed." He raised one hand to run it through his golden bangs as Ryou seemed to think everything over.

"My age? How old are you?" He couldn't believe it. This Yugi guy had to be younger than him.

Yugi blushed lightly at his words but decided to answer him, "I just turned eighteen."

Ryou laughed at the other's meek nature. He was never one to be outgoing or stand up to the school bullies, but in all his years Ryou couldn't recall a time when he had ever been that shy.

"I'm not planning on hurting you. It was, after all, you who decided to join me." Ryou smirked as the younger man's attention was once again drawn to him.

"And I'm still sorry about that." Yugi smiled with what he hoped to be an apologetic smile and received a shrug for his efforts.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I had anything better to do any way." Ryou watched Yugi shift uncomfortably in his seat before moving his gaze back to the window. It had stopped raining once again and he could see the outline of his face as well as the rest of the compartment.

"Do you have any plans once you the train drops you off at Tokyo?" Ryou watched Yugi's reflection as he talked to him.

"No. Once I get to Tokyo I thought I'd just figure out where to go from there." He replied.

Yugi smiled nervously at Ryou's words. He seemed like a nice guy, and he would be better off with him than his other two friends who seemed to enjoy making out more than knowing he was alive.

"Well…you're welcome to hang with me. That is…if you wanted to."

Yugi's offer was tempting; after all, he had no place to go. He had left in such a rush…

----Flash Back------------------

_Flashing lights, so many different lights. Some where a blinding white, others were slightly dimmer. It wasn't chaos, but it wasn't controlled either. Ryou glanced around at the many bodies littering the dank room. It made no sense. Something was missing._

_The lights continued to flash. Nothing was stopping them and none of the people made an attempt to move. An old man was leaning against the furthest wall. He was the closest person to standing, and therefore seemed to draw the young man to his side._

_As Ryou approached he noticed that the man wasn't moving the slightest. Once he was at arm's length from the man his eyes widened. Of course… _

_Crimson…it was everywhere. A pool of it had collected beneath the man's sneaker clad feet and had stained the once white shoes a sickly brown. His tan pants had near black rivers painted on them from an unseen wound. Without thinking Ryou gently reached out and pulled the dark grey coat away from the man. _

_A filthy tainted red sky…_

_Ryou gasped and shot back away from the body. The man's sky blue shirt was almost completely crimson. The color was slowly becoming a sickening brown and the coat slid back against the unmoving body hiding the large gash effectively. The blood was losing its crimson._

_On…off…on…off_

_The man's face was almost peaceful with his mouth open in a near snore like position and had caused Ryou to have to battle to hold down his disgust. No one should find peace in assassination. _

_On…off…on…_

_He stumbled backwards. So many people, there were too many for none of them to have lived. A young child sat huddled in front of the only exit. Her mouth was parted in a silent scream, blue eyes open, dull, and lifeless, the way the old man should have looked._

_The child's small hand was clasped in another man's. Their hair was a matching chestnut; both had identical holes coming from their chests, and both shared a large bloody death bed._

_On…off…_

_Too many people, there where people everywhere. Not one them had yet to draw a single breath or whisper the faintest moan. The smell of alcohol and death took control of Ryou's senses. This wasn't possible. There should be at least one survivor._

_Shadows moved everywhere. A sudden human like shadow stepped over child after adult and made its way to where the teen stood frozen. It smiled a Cheshire grin and reached slowly into its pocket. _

_On…_

_Time seemed to cause everything to move in slow motion as the bulky hand removed a small cylinder shaped object. It pressed the object against Ryou's temple and waited for his auburn locks to completely cover it. _

_Suddenly the room seemed more complete. He knew there was one survivor, there was always one. _

_An ear splitting 'bang' rang throughout the silent cement room._

_Off…_

----End Flashback--------------

"Ryou?" A gently voice called out to him. He blinked to allow his vision time to clear.

"What?" he replied, voice cold and distant.

"Just wandering," Yugi paused to run a hand through his blonde bangs, "if…you were alright." He received a quick nod before their eye contact was broken by Ryou.

Ryou's gaze dropped to the plain wooden flooring. It was creaking with every jostle the train gave. The soft pattering coming from the roof told him it was raining yet again. However, no matter how many times it rained; he would never be cleansed of the memory.

He released a breath he didn't even know that he was holding and raised his eyes to met concerned lavender ones.

"Have you ever painted?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Yugi asked.

"It's a very wonderful experience," Ryou said.

They both fell into a deep silence. Without warning the train pulled to a stop and the rain sounded further away. They stood up in unison as the conductor announced the arrival to Tokyo Station.

Still not talking to one another they weaved their way in and out of the bustling crowd of busy men and women. As everyone who got off was replaced by other people the train announced its departure in a few short minutes.

"Yugi," a soft masculine voice caused the two teens to turn around, "there you are! We've been looking all over for you."

Yugi frowned but turned away from his seemingly identical twin. They had the same hair, same height; the only differences were their posture and eye color. Ryou's eyes darted quickly away from the owner of the crimson eyes, eyes the color of fresh blood.

"Ryou…that's Yami and no we aren't related. The other one," Yugi paused to look around but sighed before continuing, "well his name is Kaiba." He shot a meaningful glance at Yami.

"I haven't a clue where he disappeared off to," the other man replied.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Yugi inquired. Yami gave his shorter look a like a quizzical look but said nothing. Ryou ran his fingers slowly across the hem of his chocolate colored shirt.

"Yes…I think I have," he offered Yugi a small smile before finishing, "I'm sorry but I don't think it would be for the best." He extended his hand and grasped Yugi's slender one for a quick shake, "Perhaps we will meet again." Ryou mumbled.

"I would like that," Yugi replied kindly.

Ryou withdrew his hand from the soft grasp of the timid man before him. He gave a small wave as he walked off; he felt Yugi's gaze on him until he exited the station.

Once outside the rain colored his hair to a deep silver and plastered it to his pale features. A feral smirk crossed his face as he turned down a familiar alley and reached behind an old rusted dumpster. Nuzzled safely between the rusted garbage and the concrete wall was a plain tan back pack.

He fingered the pack lovingly before opening it to retrieve a black hooded sweater and slipped it on over his soaked clothes. The sweater was soon soaked and he closed the pack before slinging it gracefully over his left shoulder.

"A new canvas," he whispered as he reentered the station. To his delight Yugi and his friends were still in the same place arguing softly amongst themselves. Ryou pulled the hood closer over his face and sat down on an old hardly noticeable bench. He eyed the group quickly before turning his attention to his soaked jeans.

------------------------------------

"Yugi, what was that all about?" Yami asked once Ryou had disappeared from their line of vision.

"Nothing, I met him on the train while you were 'having fun'," he put an extra emphasis on the words Yami had said to him before Yugi made his escape.

"I can't believe they haven't caught him yet," another voice broke through their playful banter.

"Haven't caught who?" Yugi piped up. The newest member rolled his glacier eyes.

"The newspaper calls him 'The Painter'. He finds a particular place full of people he deems unworthy and simply kills each individual and paints a large picture on the biggest wall with their blood." The brunet said, "He only leaves one person alive. The last survivor was mistaken as "The Painter' and was shot. The cops actually saved the real culprit." He finished solemnly.

"Sick," Yugi mouthed not trusting his voice at the moment.

"How many times has he struck?" Yami inquired.

"Three times that I've heard-"

"Kaiba please…" Yugi muttered and the brunet shrugged off his plea, but said nothing more.

"We need to get out of here any way," Yami said and sent Yugi a small smile.

As they made their way out of the station they didn't notice the small hooded figure following them. Silently the group of three found themselves walking down the bustling side walk. People were rustling about in an attempt to get out the rain as quickly as possible, while Yami and Kaiba shared an umbrella and Yugi had slipped on a yellow rain coat.

_Perhaps this time it would alright to allow three survivors instead of one…_

A wicked smile made its way onto the hooded figure's face as he followed them into an open bar. The walls were all large and lacked decoration, and best of all it was brimming with life.

The pictures he would paint and he could get rid of the pests the world no longer needed. At least they would do some good by supplying the much needed paint for his creations.

_One man's garbage is another man's treasure…_

------------------------------------

**A/N: **Whoa…ok I didn't mean for it to take such a dark turn. Originally this fic was supposed to be about Ryou forgetting what it's like to have a friend and Yugi shows him, but I must say I like this idea A LOT better. It's kind dark, though.

So did I manage to confuse any body? Are there a lot of unanswered questions? Is so then depending on the amount of reviews I get I'll add another chapter that will HOPEFULLY answer all of those questions. Let me know if there's one that I ABSOLUTELY have to answer and I'll try my hardest to put it in there.

Can't you tell that Ryou is my favorite character?


End file.
